Take Our Escape
by BittersweetDeceit
Summary: Short Story: "You're not gonna punch me again, you filthy little mudblood." he spat. Realization struck her and she looked uneasily into her captor's stormy gray eyes… During the war, when Hermione has to face her childhood enemy. Can she change his mind?
1. Astronomy Tower

**Violet Hill by Coldplay was on the radio today, and I got inspired to write another story :) I am listening to this song rite now nonstop while I write. Hope you enjoy! My best friend Katrina came up with the title! Thank you talk2kt! **

**p.s. you can check out her youtube channel, talk2kt! ! !

* * *

**

_** Take Our Escape**_

_** Chapter 1**_

_ 12:43 A.M_

Hermione sat nervously on the small wooden stool she was given, clutching her knees. Her wand was gripped in her hand tightly, as if her life depended on it. And in a few minutes, that could very well become the case. Harry and Ron sat on each of her sides, Ron's face contorted in silent pain and Harry sat statue rigid awaiting the battle that rested on his shoulders.

Hermione wore black jeans, and a black pull-over. She remembered arguing with herself on what to wear that day, her mind weighing the pro's and con's of each outfit. She had thought it was going to be a normal school day, as did everyone else, but how horribly wrong she was. It was a cold December day, dark and dreary, so she had settled on the same brooding clothes she was wearing now. Hermione struggled to not think of what would have happened if she wore a light color, like white, the dye of crimson staining it as she fought.

So it was official. Younger students had evacuated unharmed, older students lined the Headmistress' office along with Hermione, Ron and Harry, their wands gripped in their palms. The teachers solemnly went down the line, assigning parts of the castle to each fighter. The Order had come, and were already trying to fight off the Death Eaters as they made their way onto the grounds, to no avail. Death Eaters outnumbered the Order by a tremendous amount. Bodies were already seen strewn across the grass, alive or dead Hermione could not see. And she prayed to God to let them win, let them have a good life, let them forget what was going to happen as soon as she was fighting. But most of all she prayed to not have to kill anyone.

"Miss Granger…" McGonagall said, bowing her head slightly as she stood in front of the frizzy-haired girl. Hermione took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, and stood up slowly.

"You will fight by the Astronomy Tower, where the intruders may try to get in. I trust you can handle this?"

"Yes, Professor." she said, biting her lip but sounding all the brave nonetheless. Ron was standing by the door, waiting for her to join him. She turned around and gave Harry a strong hug, kissed his cheek and hugged him again. "Don't leave us Harry. Ron and I will be at your side." she whispered into his ear, tears making the way down her own cheeks. Ron nodded gravely from his position at the door, his face still resembling pain.

"And we'll be at your side too. And you're not allowed to leave us either." he said hoarsely, managing a small smile. His own eyes filled with tears as he watched his two best friends walk away from him.

"Hermione?" McGonagall called to her. She walked over to the girl and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't have assigned you that post if I knew you couldn't handle it. You really are the most talented witch of your age." she whispered.

"I'm offended. I thought I was." Fred called from the corner, his half-hearted attempt at a joke. There were some nervous laughs followed by dead silence. Hermione nodded at her Professor and left the room with Ron.

"Where were you assigned?" Hermione asked.

"Dungeons." Ron replied gruffly, his ears turning red.

"Astronomy Tower." she said.

When they got to the main staircase, Ron took her by surprise and engulfed in her a bone-breaking hug. Hermione returned the embrace, letting astray tears fall onto his shirt. She was the one to pull away first. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and departed without another word.

She took the staircases two at a time, anxious to get to her post and not dawdle and waste time. When she reached the tower, she found it dead quiet except for the distant shouts of the fighters down below. She looked down the tower and cried out in alarm. The bodies scattered around the ground was unbearable to look at. She turned around quickly.

Hermione heard footsteps coming up from the stairs and she gasped and held her wand aloft. Her heart raced dramatically as she waited for the owner of the footsteps to show themselves. A pair of red Converse appeared at the doorway, and round blue eyes twinkled at Hermione in bliss. Her long dirty blonde hair hung straight down her back.

Hermione forced a smile. "Luna." she whispered.

Luna tutted and circled Hermione. In her usual high-pitched dreamy voice she said, "Snarklepuss got your tongue?" she asked, concerned. Hermione stared at her mystifying friend, and decided to drop it.

"I'm just very scared." she said. Luna nodded and for the first time, looked dead serious.

"We all are. But we can do it." she said, patting Hermione's arm contentedly. Hermione opened her mouth but no words came out. But even if she had something to say, it wouldn't matter because she would have no time to speak it. Luna shouted for Hermione to get ready as Death Eaters floated up the tower, their cloaks billowing around them like darkness.

Hermione yelped silently and raised her wand at the two masked villains. Luna took one instantly, firing off her 'Expelliarmus'. Hermione screamed as the masked intruder shot off a Latin dark magic spell that caused Luna's face to bleed. Long gashes covered her face and neck. She touched her face silently, as if marveling at it. Luna shot off a spell Hermione had never heard of, which was strange for the brainy girl. The Death Eater clutched his side in pain, but nonetheless continued on cursing the small Ravenclaw. Hermione shrieked as the other Death Eater slammed her against the wall with his own spell. Hermione was too preoccupying herself worrying for Luna, she forgot there was another felon there. She rubbed the back of her head, making a face when she felt hot sticky blood.

She shot off her own spell at her opponent and bit her lip in sadness as he doubled over in pain. As much as she wanted to win this war, and live a safe life with her family and friends, she saw no point in having a war at all. She believed it was good to fight for what you believe in, but not by spilling blood. Or ending lives of real human beings, who happened to choose the wrong path in life. She believed that there was good in every person, that that sliver of purity in every soul could change the person for the better. The shard of glass that penetrated a bad man's heart could morph into a shard of happiness. And that's why she blatantly refused to kill anyone.

Sure, Hermione would inflict as much pain on the bad guy as much as she desired. As she was laying in bed the night before, she was thinking about the war, and how it would affect her and her loved ones. And, she realized, that pain comes with renewal. So, maybe, pain would help the followers of Voldemort turn good. It was a long shot, but she still hoped.

Hermione was too lost in her guilt that she didn't notice the Death Eater she was currently fending off had resorted to physical violence. She dodged his fist as it tried to knock her in the jaw. She ducked down in time to avoid another punch, but she stayed down a second too long. He kicked her hard in the stomach, making her fall to the ground. Hermione felt like throwing up, it had really hurt.

He was about to kick her again, but Hermione, ignoring the pain in her stomach, rolled out of the way and jumped back up. She hurriedly shouted, "_Incarcerous!_" but missed her target and the spell hit a telescope, instantly tying it up in ropes. She grunted in frustration. She glanced around the room quickly, noticing Luna was gone, along with the Death Eater. She assumed the worst. Still dueling with the villain at hand, she called out worriedly.

"LUNA? Are you ok?" she screamed, dodging a _Crucio._

"Hermione, I'm over here!" came Luna's dreamy calm voice, even at a time like this. Hermione looked over her shoulder and noticed the Death Eater had backed her onto the stairs. She was giggling merrily, in the brightest of moods, and firing off simple curses. 'How can Luna be enjoying herself?' Hermione thought to herself, and she put a Protection spell on her. The masked villain Hermione was facing was getting tired and irritated at Hermione, she could tell. His spells were more speedy, as if wanting to hurry her death along. Though, Hermione noted, he was not casting 'Avada Kedavra' at her. Brushing the thought aside, she tried to set her opponents robes on fire. She aimed perfectly, the robes of the intruder burst into flames. With a bored flick of his wand, the fire was gone.

"Curse dark magic!" Hermione whispered to herself. That spell could only be lifted by the caster. But dark magic found a loophole to everything.

A loud, unpleasant crunching sound came from the stairs, continued by someone screaming and thuds. Hermione shrieked in terror. That Death Eater Luna was facing had made her fall down the stairs.

"LUNA!" she cried. There was no answer. Hermione referred back to Hogwarts, a History. She recited the scripture from the book in her head. _If any peoples should fall down the magically moving staircases, a tight net will cascade over the railings of staircases below it, to catch the falling person. These nets, are, invisible and only the faller can see them. Only six times had the net has broken. _Hermione threw another spell at her rival, temporarily pausing him. She kept reciting it in her head.

_The winding staircase of the Astronomy Tower, as well as the North and South towers, do not have a net precaution, as Salazar Slytherin declared there would be no need to. As the others had argued with him, he had won and no spell was attached to these staircases. In case anyone tried to change this rule, Slytherin himself put a defense spell on it, making sure no one could change it. Not even today, the greatest minds in Wizarding history can't undue the hex on these winding staircases. The author urges the reader to be careful._

The Death Eater was regaining the use of his muscles. Hermione didn't see him, too upset that Luna could be seriously injured…or…dead. Hermione gulped and screamed for her odd friend again.

"LUNA!" she screamed. No answer. She raced to the doorway and shrieked at the sight Luna was. Unconscious, on the very last step of the staircase, Luna lay covered in her own blood, her foot twisted in a sickening angle. Beads of sweat dripped from her brow. Her blonde hair was tinted with crimson. Hermione's stomach curled when she saw it, and tears formed at the sides of her eyes. She could not bear blood. She was about to turn around again when a strong hand clutched her throat, and Hermione felt herself being lifted off the ground. The tears that had been inching out of her eyes seconds before, now streaked down her face from the firm hold the man had on her. He carried her over to the ledge, and he lifted her in the air, still clutching her throat. She screamed for help, but no sound came out. Her face was starting to get red. In a last attempt to get out of the man's grasp, she pulled her wand at him, attempting to do non-speaking magic. But since she was just learning how, she felt it safe to have her wand pointed at the target. The Death Eater let out a cold, drawling laugh and pulled her wand away from her feeble grasp.

Hermione gasped for breath, but couldn't find any. She tried to kick at him, but was so far over the ledge she ended up kicking the cold wall with her worn-down tennis-shoes. She released her grasp on the man's wrists, and wildly tried to punch him. Her fists were easily dodged, but the Death Eater did look a little concerned.

"You're not gonna punch me again, you filthy little mudblood." he spat. Hermione stopped struggling for a minute and placed her hands on the ridge of the tower. 'When did I ever punch him?' she thought wonderingly. Then realization struck her, and she looked uneasily into her captor's _stormy gray eyes…_

* * *

**Power of the cliffhanger! :D so…tell me if u like it! Really, please? This is my first story on HPFF but I do have two other stories on so its all good! I'm not a newbie! I mite post this on …and if ur reading this on then it looks like I did! **

**A/N this started as a one-shot, but when I got to 14 pages, 8,000 words, I just decided to make it a story! A novel as u call it on HPFF. :) so review, it'll make me feel good :D**

**A/N 2 it's the 30th**** rite now, and that means im gonna have to wait like a week before I can post this and get a banner :) idk if I can wait tat long!**


	2. We All Fall Down

_**A/N thanks for the lovely reviews!

* * *

**_

_**Take Our Escape**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_1:37 A.M._

"Let…me. Go!" Hermione said hoarsely. The intruder just laughed.

She tried to pry his fingers off, but stopped when she realized he could drop her at anytime. She looked around in worry, hoping someone from below would see her and save her. But everyone else was preoccupied with other business.

"Don't drop me!" she screamed, filled with new power. The man shook his masked head.

"I can do whatever I please, mudblood." he snarled, his cold sneer hitting a nerve in her system. 'It can't be…" she wondered to herself, eyes wide.

"Put me down and beat me up or 'Avada' me or cut me up or…or anything else! Don't drop me!" she sobbed, tears stinging her red eyes. She dared a look down and sobbed again. She was deathly afraid of heights, it was why she never set her eyes on a broom if she could help it. The feeling of being higher than a couple feet off the ground petrified her. Ever since a plane she had once been on almost crashed, when she was only 9. She remembered clutching onto her mother, looking out the window nervously and screamed when she realized they were dropping downward. But the plane barely suffered a scratch, because it had swooped up last minute, narrowly missing the ground. And only one thing Hermione wanted to do at that moment in the plane: Get the hell out of the air. So now as she was hanging dangerously high, she was overcome with frightening memories of that plane ride.

The Death Eater's eyes narrowed, and he loosened the grip on her neck. Hermione shrieked as she felt his fingers untwist from her neck. _'He's gonna drop me, he's gonna drop me…'_ her thoughts raced, desperately trying to get out the situation. And then the fingers released her neck fully, and Hermione felt herself drop. Screaming, she waved her hands frantically around. Her nails screeched the brick wall of the tower, and she caught onto a brick that hung out slightly. Marveling at her good luck, she looking up to see the Death Eater looking down at her in…pity? He started to walk away but Hermione screamed at him.

"You don't have to do this!" she yelled over the uproars below her. He looked down at her.

"Don't let Voldemort run your life! He can't decide what you want, only you can!" she screamed at him. The Death Eater closed his eyes.

"He's a sadistic bastard, so why are you following him?" Hermione said, quieting down.

"I follow only the Dark Lord." the man chanted. Hermione raised her other hand and clutched onto the brick a hard as she could.

"Why?" she screamed, losing her temper.

"Because," he growled. "He is cleaning our world of filth like you. By the same time tomorrow, you will be dead or wishing you were. With your kind gone, the world will finally be pure."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She choked on her own words, "Then kill me now. One less mudblood in the world, if you kill me. If you really are dedicated to Voldemort, kill me. Just…do it." she said, bowing her head so he couldn't see her tears. She would die proud. Yet nothing came. Hermione looked back up.

"You will get the highest praise for killing Harry Potter's mudblood best friend, so do it." she screamed at him. Her fingers were slipping, and she was struggling to find footing. The Death Eater locked eyes with her, a piercing gray. "I won't." he said, shocking both himself and Hermione as well.

Hermione just stared at him. He lifted a hand to his face, and fingered the mask before sliding it off his face. He threw the mask down the other side of the tower and pulled his hood down. He locked eyes with Hermione again making her let out a gasp.

Cold snowflakes landed on her, making her shiver. When she trembled with chill, her fingers lost their hold on her brick. She slipped and fell downward, her screams piercing the air. People seemed to quiet at her scream as the wind carried the echo of her dying voice plummeting to earth. Hermione prepared for impact, but nothing came. In fact, she felt herself being pulled the opposite way, upwards. She opened her eyes, though she never remembered herself closing them. She let herself go limp, as she had learned in Charms class in 4th year, if you were being levitated, let yourself relax, as it makes it easier for the caster to lift you. She raised her hands when she neared the top, and clutched onto the railing. She felt the spell being lifted off her.

She struggled to pull herself up, as the railing was wet and cold with snow. Hermione felt two, cold strong hands pull her up and she landed on the stone floor with a soft thud. She scrambled up, and halfway rushed to the corner of the tower, as far away as she could get from _him._ Though he made no move to kill her, he just stood there and stared at her.

"You have me, so how are you going to kill me now?" she asked quietly. He blinked.

"You're right." he said, barely moving his lips.

"Of what?" she asked, crinkling her brow. It took him a minute to answer.

"I don't want to do this." he whispered.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Its not too late to change sides." she said softly. Hermione prepared herself for a blow. She thought it was all a rouse, but her theory that everyone had good in them argued with her.

When he said nothing in return, she spoke again. "You don't have to be evil." she said. This seemed to strike a nerve. His face turned a barely noticeable red, clashing wondrously against his pale complexion. He raised his voice,

"I have no choice!" he yelled at her.

"You have your own right to run your life! You _do_ have a choice!" she screamed back at him. He stiffened at her words. "Listen to me, Draco."

Draco Malfoy, Death Eater at age 17, Hogwarts dropout. His father, forced his only son to do his Master's bidding. After Severus Snape had killed Dumbledore the night in Draco's sixth year, they had fled. Upon returning to Malfoy Manor, Draco was beaten and hexed by his own father, while Voldemort watched gleefully. And Draco, afraid of that happening again, promised his loyalty to Lord Voldemort, his new Master. But promises are meant to be broken, and here stood a misunderstood boy, trying to figure out where his loyalties lie.

He never knew he would be here tonight, he never knew he would even bea Death Eater. In his 5th year, he had dreamed of the perfect girl, who he would marry and continue the Malfoy name with. But things had taken a drastic turn, and now it seemed almost impossible.

"If I trade sides, he will kill me and my whole family!" he shouted at her.

"WHAT ABOUT ME? I erased my parents memories and they're now in Australia! As far as their concerned, they have NO daughter! I will probably die tonight, and then what will happen to my parents, hmm? They will live happily on, and my family will practically be DEAD!" she screamed back, memories of hurting her parents by wiping out all their memories. They were probably swimming in the Australia Coast right now.

"If my side loses, I will probably be blamed and my father will beat me until there is no blood left in my body! At least when you win, you can live happy lives after this! I can't!" he yelled back.

"Then switch sides!" she shrieked, getting exasperated. "You're father will never know!"

Draco took a step towards her. She bit her lip, contemplating what to say next. "Don't you want this war to end?" she asked gently. Draco didn't answer. Assuming his silence was a yes, she continued. "Our lives are stretched out in front of us, and you're willing to throw it all away because of your father's beliefs on blood purity. Malfoy, no matter how much you hate me, you don't want to see me die, right? No matter how much you hate Ron, you don't want to see him…completely starved and out of money…and no matter how much you hate Harry, I _know_ you'll be angry if he loses to Voldemort."

Draco's face, which was seconds before returning to its normal color, flared up again. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his hair angrily. "Stop acting like you know me! No one knows me!" he yelled.

"But I'm _trying!"_ Hermione screeched.

"Don't try, its not worth it." he said softly.

"HERMIONE!" someone shouted from down below, so far down it was barely audible. "HERMIONE!" the voice shouted again. Hermione wiped around, wand raised, stealing glances back to Draco making sure he didn't hex her from behind. The footsteps sounded closer and closer, until they were distinctly heard from the bottom of the stairwell.

"Looks like the Boy Almighty and his pet Weasel are coming to save you."

Hermione turned around, and lowered her wand. She took in Draco's still face, portraying no emotion. His eyes were hard and cold, keeping his face in check. "What do you choose, Draco?"

"I choose to not be cursed by Potter." he spat. Hermione peeked at the doorway. The footsteps were getting closer.

"He won't curse you…" Hermione said unconvincingly. Draco glared at her through his long bangs.

"HERMIONE!"

"You know, I have a better idea." Draco snapped. Hermione barely had time to blink as he pulled his wand out on her. "_Silencio." _She opened her mouth to scream at him but no words came out. Draco smiled dryly at her feeble attempts to speak. She stabbed a finger in his chest, and mouthed angry words that Mrs. Weasley would faint upon.

"Ron, she's up here! This is the Astronomy Tower right?" there was a pause, "Well then she would be up here then, wouldn't she?"

Hermione punched Draco hard in the stomach and mouthed at him to undo the spell. He smirked at her before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. He muttered an incoherent spell on himself and his captive, and pulled Hermione onto the ledge of the tower with him. Hermione punched him to release her but unfortunately Draco was too strong for her. Draco laughed loudly and tightened his grip on Hermione, having one arm wrapped around her waist and one by her neck. And then two things happened at once.

Draco jumped, Hermione still in his grasp.

Ron and Harry yelled in horror as they watched their best friend hurdle toward the ground in the arms of a Death Eater. Black smoke covered their exit.

_Ashes, ashes…_

_We all fall down.

* * *

_

**What do u think? I liked it a lot, so leave a review and tell me if u did too!**

**-Livi**


	3. Crumpled Heap

**luv u guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the plot.**

_**Take Our Escape**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_2:03 A.M.

* * *

_

Draco jumped, Hermione still in his grasp.

The air rushed past their faces, making Draco's blonde-white hair fly above him. Hermione's hair circled her face dramatically as she inaudibly screamed. Above her she could hear Harry shouting in fear and fury. Ron was desperately screaming her name. Draco chuckled as they dove closer and closer to the ground. And just when Hermione prepared for contact, the opposite happened; she felt her heart split, though there was no pain. It felt like her body was on fire, though there was no sting. She was still in Draco's arms, but she felt like she wasn't. Thick gray smoke swooped around the pair as they hovered mid-air for only but a millisecond. The smoke enclosed them completely and then they were gone.

Oh the wonders of Dark Magic apparation.

Harry almost fell over the edge, tears streaming down his blood-coated cheeks as he watched his best friend disappear into darkness. Ron held in his tears but was letting out strangled quiet sobs. Ron pulled Harry up and they ran back through the door, to find Hermione or to continue the battle, who knows what.

Hermione landed with a thud on the hard cool ground. She fumbled up, and looked around. She was near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but where was her kidnapper? And bloody hell, she couldn't talk! And her wand….where was that? Hermione shook her head, and looked around helplessly. A voice beckoned her over.

"Granger."

She whipped around, her wand arm raised halfway, but alas, no wand was there. Feeling extremely foolish, she lowered her arm slowly. Draco laughed, a pure genuine laugh that startled Hermione.

'Where are we?' she mouthed. Draco jerked upward, remembering he had silenced her. He undid the spell, but grabbed her wrist firmly - just in case. Hermione looked at him dubiously.

"I'm not going to run Malfoy." she said flatly.

"Uh-huh. Listen Grangie, I want to talk to you. We are in the Forbidden Forest, near the Black Lake actually. The battle is far from here so we won't be interrupted." he said. He dragged Hermione over to a fallen tree. He sat down, and pulled Hermione down with him. Draco and Hermione were sitting extremely close. For a number of seconds, no one said anything. Draco had dropped Hermione's wrist, and was now hunched over, his head close to his knees. His long pale hair covered his eyes. Gentle snowflakes fell on both of them, making them shiver slightly.

Draco straightened his back to stare at Hermione. His eyes were distant, off into space. He chest rose and fell as he took a large sigh. "Why?" he asked quietly, his voice strong but soft.

"Why what?" Hermione asked.

"Why are you out here with me? Out here in the freezing cold Forbidden Forest just to talk to your worst enemy. Why?" he said, slicing up the word _enemy_ with a sharp intake of breath.

Hermione blinked. "You're not my enemy."

"That may be so, but you are mine."

Hermione ground her teeth together. Draco's question rang clear through her mind, why was she out here? With him, a Death Eater, the boy who made her life miserable for the past six years? She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it with a snap almost instantly. She stood up quickly and strode away from Draco, walking to nowhere in particular.

Draco wanted to kick himself. The last chance he had to a life of freedom was walking away from him because of something he said. _Merlin, help me. _In a flash he was standing up. Using his Seeker reflexes, he stretched his arm out and caught Hermione's wrist in his long pale fingers. He turned her around quickly, so that she was up against the cold bark of a nearby tree. He placed his other arm on the side of her head, blocking any means of escape. Hermione huffed silently, but put up no fight.

"I. Sincerely. Apologize." Draco said tensely.

"Call me crazy but I don't believe you." Hermione snapped. Draco snarled and leaned his head in closer to hers. His heated breath flew up in Hermione's face, and Hermione started to fidget nervously under his intense gaze.

After a few seconds of gauche silence, Hermione took a deep breath and answered Draco's earlier question. "Why? Because I believe there is good in everyone, even you Malfoy. And I know you want a second choice at life. And I'm offering you that, a better life without Dark Magic." she said softly.

Draco leaned back from his close proximity with Hermione. He sighed, and removed his hand from the tree, though his other hand was still firmly grasping her wrist tightly. Draco's thunderstorm eyes found Hermione's chocolate brown ones. Sparks flew, from hatred or passion, they did not know. They were so caught up in each other's eyes, they didn't hear a branch crack until it was too late.

"Malfoy! Oh Merlin, you caught her!" someone yelled from behind. Draco and Hermione's heads whipped around, to be met with another cloaked man. Draco glanced from Hermione to the Death Eater nervously until he made his decision and put a large sneer on his face.

"Macnair." Draco acknowledged sarcastically.

"You got the Mudblood, eh?" Macnair asked as he trudged his large body towards the two teens. "Very impressive."

Draco smirked at him. In about a second, three or four more Death Eaters apparated to the spot in the same lack fog Draco had used with Hermione only minutes before. Bellatrix Lestrange was among them. She stepped forward, and stood slightly behind her nephew.

"Well done, Draco." she whispered, kissing his cheek softly. Draco cringed but held his head high. His hand was still holding onto Hermione's wrist. He stole a risky look at Hermione. He saw her slightly afraid, but her Gryffindor courage never wore out. She stood proud, but she was shaking slightly, from the cold of the snow, or from fear Draco did not know.

"I know you." Bellatrix spat, looking at Hermione. "You're that vulgar little mudblood my brother-in-law talks about so."

Hermione's insides squirmed uneasily, what was Lucius saying about her? Draco even looked uncomfortable.

"Well," Bellatrix continued when she got no response from Hermione, "Kill her Draco!" she screamed, her crazed voice echoing creepily across the high winds. "Do it NOW." Draco flinched, and he raised his wand at Hermione slowly. He slid his hand down from her wrist, holding on to her hand and giving it a slight squeeze for a second before dropping her arm and pushing her rudely back against the hard tree.

Draco had Hermione trapped, her back against the cold bark of the tree, the war going on around them, the Death Eaters panting and wheezing as they watched greedily. Draco's wand was pointed at Hermione's chest, and all he had to do was mutter those cursed words, and he was done. After all, he was a Death Eater, it should be easy. But he didn't say a thing.

"DRACO! Now, do it _now!" _Bellatrix screamed up and octave. Hermione was visibly shaking now, shuddering every few seconds or so.

Hermione fell to the ground, a crumpled heap on the ground.

* * *

**reviews pretty please?**

**-livi  
**


	4. Give To The Stars

**Thank you so much for keeping this story alive :) **

**Disclaimer: My name is Livi, not J.K. Rowling, you sillies. So obviously I don't own the characters, yet I do own the plot.**

_**Take Our Escape**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_2:35 A.M._

"DRACO! Now, do it _now!" _Bellatrix screamed up and octave. Hermione was visibly shaking now, shuddering every few seconds or so.

Hermione fell to the ground, a crumpled heap on the ground.

Draco's heart stopped, for only a second that lasted a lifetime. What had he done?

Bellatrix's crazed screams of joy filled the air around him, shaking the trees and signaling another death had happened at her feet. She jumped around, setting rogue plants on fire and burning them to bits. Draco lowered his wand ever so slowly, beginning to realize what he had done. He had destroyed a life. The Death Eaters behind him chuckled a bit, their throaty laughs rough and ragged. Eventually they sauntered off, before giving Draco a sneer each. Bellatrix squealed, not unlike a mother swine.

"Finally, you proved your worthless self. Ah, I always knew you had it in you…but your idiot mother was too feeble-minded to see what power you have. Eh, she's gone now it doesn't concern her! Nothing concerns _her_ anymore - she's dead!" Bellatrix cackled, her bittersweet voice turning sour.

She disappeared in a mist of gray smoke, leaving Draco trembling from sadness and anger…leaving Draco with the lifeless body of Hermione Granger. After seconds of snowfall and sorrow, Draco stepped forward. He knelt down, his kneecaps becoming wet and cold from the snow.

He reached his hand out to Hermione, though his hand stopped short when he noticed with implausible shock, the tremors that went through her body.

He jumped back from Hermione's shaking body. And before he knew it, Hermione had stood up and was glaring at him with all force.

"You put me in a very dangerous position, Draco Malfoy! You going to kill me!" she yelled, raising her hands in the air to prove her point.

"What the fu-"

"That Bellatrix is a monster Draco. Pray tell, have you ever killed someone under her feet?" Hermione said, pacing back and forth on the hard cool ground. Hermione shivered again, desperately wishing she had a jacket. She looked off into the distance, and saw bits and pieces of Hogwarts being ripped apart by wavering spells. Her heart shuddered and she calmed herself enough to face Draco.

She sighed. "No, you didn't kill me. I faked it."

Draco tensed. Hermione searched his face for a reaction of any sort. Anger, happiness, pain, sadness? Nothing. Hermione thought he had had a seizure before his face transformed into a large smirk.

"Clever girl. That's pure Slytherin material, yet you're in Gryffindor? Shame really."

Hermione grimaced at him. The harmless atmosphere turned to deadly in a flash. Another twig snapped from only a few feet away. The naïve two thought that in the middle of a raging war that no one would find them in this secluded area. Yet they thought wrong. Fortunately, Draco heard the crack of the branch, and he stuck his wand out at Hermione once more.

Hermione's eyes clouded over in surprise and fear until she saw a solitary figure come out of the shadows.

Oh no, it couldn't be.

Draco whipped his head back and his soft grey eyes turned rusty and cold when he laid eyes upon the intruder. His worst fear, here with him and a Gryffindor Princess. Nothing worse than this…

"Greyback." Draco said tersely. He bit back his rude comment of, 'Who let you out of your cage?' because surely it would be a suicidal remark.

"Malfoy. What do we have here? Bella sent me here looking for you…" he muttered, his voice deep and hoarse, as if it hadn't been in use for a long while.

Draco turned around slightly, just able to steal a glance at Hermione who seemed to be concentrating very hard on something.

"I've captured the Gryffindor mudblood." Draco said, his voice raw.

Greyback, his eyes blood red and nails hollow with dirt, grinned lopsidedly. Hermione's own chocolate brown eyes swam with shock, but stayed calm.

Out of the corner of Draco's eye, he saw Hermione mouth twitch as she spoke in a soft whisper.

Seconds slowly ticked by and by, faster and faster as the tension grew and grew. Soon the only sound was the faint sigh of snow as it fell on the ground, and the murmur of screams in the far off distant. The screams that lasted forever and never seemed to stop.

"Well Malfoy," Greyback said at last, "I see you have everything under control. The full moon is tonight and, eh, I'm feeling a bit…_hungry._" Hermione cringed and Draco's face stayed still. No emotion.

Greyback continued, "Be sure to bring her body to the Dark Lord personally, I reckon he'll use it for bait to get little Potty in his grasp."

There was silence. "Well aren't you going to do it then? I'm staying here, I'd like to watch." Greyback snarled.

And for the second time in 1 hour, Draco had Hermione trapped, her back against the cold bark of the tree, the war going on around them, Greyback panting and wheezing as he watched greedily. Draco's wand was pointed at Hermione's chest, and all he had to do was mutter those cursed words, and he was done. After all, he was a Death Eater, it should be easy. But he didn't say a thing.

And when all was lost, a spark of light emitted from the darkness.

"Incentum Incartum!" Hermione screamed, her wand clutched firmly in her hand. How she had gotten it was beyond Draco. He watched as Greyback flew through the air and landed with a dull and loud thud on the snow-misted ground. He was clearly unconscious.

Draco turned to Hermione. Her wild frizzy locks blew in the wind, dramatically accenting her soft face, carved with wisdom a girl her age should not possess. Her curved lips, her large doe eyes, her button nose; her beauty only accompanied her amazing mind and power. Draco could tell she was scared, just by the way her lips were set and the soft tremors that went through her body. A powerful girl, trying to find her way in the decreasing world of magic, though under her masquerade she was a small innocent girl, confused and scared. Understanding washed through Draco. Was this why she never retaliated when Draco taunted her? Was every time he caused her emotional pain, was he just chipping away at the small brick that was her fearlessness? He was sure of it, because thanks to his father, his brick was gone.

And he was a Malfoy. A cold snake incapable of love or emotion. A boy with white-blonde hair, falling loosely in his eyes. His pale complexion, his eyes of such a forceful, icy gray that silver would tremble beneath its gaze. His pointed face, the sharp chin he had, the small ears, the smooth lips that were now agape with wonder and admiration. Admiration a Malfoy should never give a muggleborn.

But here it was. The tall, blonde Slytherin gazing at the petite bookworm Gryffindor with such awe that the night could never give to the stars.

The war was going on around them, so many losses, so many traumatic experiences engraved into minds of students, so many friends falling to the ground with so much pain, fighters begging for death to come and end the ache; all happening under the cold winter sky, under Voldemort's watchful eye.

Draco took one long stride and in one second had taken Hermione's lips hostage.

* * *

**Woooow! DRAMA. Reviews are great! -livi**

**p.s. i feel extremely guilty about not posting :( forgive? please? reviews? please?**


End file.
